Un cours d'enchantements quelque peu perturbé
by bouboutix
Summary: One shot : Harry, déchiré par son l'amour qu'il porte à Draco Malefoy, se laisse déperir et abandonne tout espoir de conquerir son amour.


Un cours d'enchantements quelque peu perturbé  
  
Auteur : Bouboutix  
  
Email : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi, lemon  
  
Couples : HP/DM  
  
Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent etc.  
  
Petit one shot qui me passait par l'esprit. C'est pas grand-chose et c'est vite donc ne vous attendez pas à de grandes idées philosophiques ! Bon c'est mon premier lemon et il n'était pas du tout prévu au début alors c'est de l'improvisation totale !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Harry était en cours d'enchantements, en commun avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Flitwick s'escrimait à apprendre à ses élèves le sortilège de Cheveupousse qui consistait à faire pousser les cheveux à la longueur voulue. Très pratique ! Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'entraînaient sur une petite boule de poil toute mignonne appelée Boullix. Le Boullix de Ron et Harry avait à présent une longue crinière auburn, qui, lorsque la créature bougeait, s'envolait dans tous les sens, ce qui faisait rire les deux amis.  
  
La seule ombre au tableau pour ce cours était bien entendu la présence des Serpentards. En particulier celle de Draco Malefoy, l'ennemi de Harry depuis la première rentrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, cette antipathie s'était mise à faire souffrir le jeune homme brun. En effet, il avait tout de suite remarqué le trop grand intérêt qu'il portait au grand blond. Il avait bien sûr, d'abord essayé de s'en cacher mais malheureusement, son amour pour Draco était bien trop exigeant pour être ainsi ignoré. Harry avait donc dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bel et bien attiré et amoureux du Serpentard blond.  
  
Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, ses amis avaient vite trouvé des failles dans son jeu. Ron et Hermione avaient vite remarqué que derrière ma haine pour Malefoy, se dissimulait un sentiment complètement différent. Lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé à Harry, celui-ci avait tout nié en bloc, avant de leur ouvrir son cœur et de leur expliquer comment cela avait commencé.  
  
FLASH BACK :  
  
-Harry, commença Hermione. Nous caches tu quelque chose ? Depuis quelques semaines, tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne manges plus correctement, tu ne ries plus... Nous sommes tous inquiets tu sais...  
  
-Si tu crois qu'on n'avait rien remarqué, renchérit le roux à ses cotés.  
  
Que répondre à ça ? Il avait tout fait pour essayer de cacher son état à ses amis mais, comme toujours, ceux-ci l'avaient percé à jour.  
  
Harry grogna pour éviter la question.  
  
-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Malefoy ?demanda Ron après une hésitation.  
  
Il le regarda avec étonnement. Comment avaient ils compris que son état d'amorphe concernait le blond ? Il se l'était longtemps caché à lui-même.  
  
La brune mit un coup de coude au roux, lui montrant qu'il était allé trop loin.  
  
-Harry...dit elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous parler mais il faut que tu saches que si tu as besoin de te confier, nous serons toujours là, Ron et moi.  
  
Sur ce, elle partit, emmenant Ron avec lui qui regardait Harry avec de grands yeux attristés.  
  
-Attendez !les retint le brun. C'est vrai, c'est vrai... J'ai toujours voulu me le cacher mais... c'est plus fort que moi, je l'aime ! Je l'aime et je n'en peux plus, tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'il m'insulte et que je lui réponds, mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux !  
  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pour protéger son cœur déjà trop meurtri malgré son jeune âge.  
  
Ses deux amis le rejoignirent et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?demanda Ron en le regardant dans les yeux. Nous sommes tes amis, tu le sais très bien, tu peux nous faire confiance !  
  
Les tremblements de Harry redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il se mit à sangloter doucement.  
  
-J'avais peur que vous me repoussiez, gémit il. Quelle ironie ! Le Survivant amoureux de son pire ennemi ! De Draco Malefoy ! De quoi aurais je l'air ! En plus, vous le détestiez tellement... Je ne pouvais rien vous avouer sans vous dégoûter...  
  
-Harry, voyons !s'emporta Hermione. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux ! Que se soit de faire tes devoirs en retard ou de devenir ami avec Malefoy !  
  
-Même moi je le ferais ! Pourtant c'est pas facile !ironisa Ron.  
  
Harry sourit doucement devant la gentillesse de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait tant de chance de les avoir à ses cotés ! Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu et il sentit Ron et Hermione le serrer tendrement contre eux, rassemblant toute leur amitié dans cette étreinte.  
  
-Merci, merci...dit il en recommençant à pleurer, mais, cette fois ci, de soulagement de ne pas avoir perdu ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Depuis ce moment, Ron et Hermione avait été parfaits et Harry avait peu à peu retrouvé le sourire, surtout en voyant les efforts du roux pour être aimable avec Draco alors que celui-ci passait son temps à l'insulter, comme toujours.  
  
Et ce jour là, pendant ce cours d'enchantements, Harry était toujours plus amoureux que jamais d'un certain jeune homme blond qui était installé à la table adjacente à la sienne. Le brun se contentait de voir ce visage aimé, il le regardait sans interruption, savourant la courbe douce de son visage lorsqu'il riait. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de se faire du mal en pensant que ce ne serait jamais pour lui que son aimé sourirait comme il était en train de le faire.  
  
Flitwick aidait Neville avec son Boullix car Hermione, qui était installée à coté de lui, avait renoncé à lui expliquer après beaucoup d'essais ratés à lui inculquer la moindre formule dans ce cerveau qui aurait très vite besoin d'une greffe de Rapeltout.  
  
Soudain, Harry vit une ombre passer devant sa table et s'arrêter juste devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Draco, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Que lui voulait il ? Il fut tout de même content de voir le blond en face de lui et faillit répondre à son sourire, par une autre nettement plus tendre. Heureusement, il se retint au dernier moment et dit :  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Tu me gènes !  
  
-Ah oui ? Alors je pense que je vais rester là pendant un petit moment.  
  
Harry jubila intérieurement. Il voulait rester à coté de lui ? Alléluia ! Bon d'accord, c'était pour le faire chier mais bon...  
  
Il vit que Ron essayait de retenir un grand sourire et le brun sentit son visage s'empourprer.  
  
-Alors le balafré, on rougit devant son Weasley ? On est amoureux ?se moqua Draco.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air exaspéré. Il avait surtout envie de lui dire : « Mais non abruti ! C'est de toi que je suis amoureux ! ». Bien entendu, il ne le fit pas et lui lança un regard noir à la place.  
  
-Et toi, ça va avec Goyle ? Ca avance ? Fait gaffe, j'ai vu Crabbe l'approcher d'un peu trop près la dernière fois ! Tu vas te le faire piquer !  
  
Le blond lui adressa un regard torve et s'approcha de Goyle.  
  
-Alors chéri ! Tu me trompes ?  
  
La moitié de la classe riait aux éclats alors que l'autre faisait une gueule de quatre mètres de long. Par contre, seul Harry avait un regard triste. C'était peut être une plaisanterie pour se moquer de lui mais voir Draco rire et sourire pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et en plus, à ses dépends ça lui faisait toujours mal. Il entrevit le regard inquiet que Hermione posait sur lui et le brun lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.  
  
Malefoy revint à l'attaque, adoptant cette fois un ton plus sérieux et nettement plus arrogant.  
  
-Quand je te vois Potter, j'ai envie de gerber, alors, que tu sois avec ce pouilleux de Weasley, tu peux imaginer l'effet que ça me fait non ? Il ne manquerait plus que cette Sang de Bourbe s'en mêle. Un beau bâtard ! Enfin, ça ne serait pas si différent de toi... Ta mère n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une sang pure....  
  
Harry se mit à bouillonner sur place, non seulement, il insultait ses amis qui le soutenaient dans son malheur mais aussi sa mère ! Là, il allait trop loin. Le Gryffondor se leva doucement et fit face à Draco.  
  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça !rugit il. De quel droit tu tiens des propos si intolérants ?! Si tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux couilles !!!  
  
Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Flitwick, qui s'était enfin dit qu'il fallait peut être agir, sautillé comme une petite puce excité par la vue d'un chien de race.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, retournez à votre place ! Et vous, Mr Potter, asseyez vous !cria t'il de sa petite voix nasillarde.  
  
Les efforts du professeur furent vains. Un monde s'était créé entre les deux adolescents.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?demanda Draco d'une voix calme et sûr de lui.  
  
-Que, même sang pur, t'es qu'un beau connard.  
  
-J'ai cru entendre le qualificatif « beau » et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir de se rapprocher du corps de l'autre. Il avait attendu si longtemps d'être aussi prêt de lui mais le brun était très peiné que leurs contacts soient seulement ceux de deux ennemis. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du Serpentard.  
  
-Bien sûr...  
  
Il souffla doucement sur son lobe, l'effleura de sa langue et sentis le corps de Draco frémir sous le contact chaud.  
  
-POTTER ! Nom de Dieu, dégage !  
  
Celui-ci entendit distinctement Hermione le prier d'arrêter et de retourner s'asseoir et Flitwick dire qu'il n'y comprenait rien et qu'il fallait mieux aller chercher les professeurs responsables des deux Maisons. Deux élèves partirent, déçus de ne pas voir la suite de la scène.  
  
-Tu aurais peur de moi Malefoy ?murmura Harry.  
  
-Pas plus que toi de moi je présume, répondit le blond, décidé de continuer son jeu d'ignorance.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai !!! J'ai peur de toi !  
  
Le jeune homme se redressa et partir dans un grand fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
-Oui j'ai peur de toi Draco ! J'ai peur que tu me rejettes et que tu me fasses du mal ! A chaque fois que tu m'insultes, j'ai si mal ! Et pourtant, quand tu ris, je ne suis pas heureux non plus, parce que ce sourire n'est pas pour moi ! A chaque fois que tu me craches dessus, j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras ! A chaque fois que tu me lances un regard noir, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! Je dois être fou !!! Fou et maso ! Quelle belle image pour le Survivant, tu ne trouves pas ? Harry Potter, le masochiste fou d'amour pour son pire ennemi, le grand et beau Draco Malefoy !  
  
Ayant fini sa tirade, il s'assit sur un banc et recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Il l'avait fait, il lui avait dit. Et maintenant, lorsqu'il le regarderait, il n'y verrait pas que de la haine mais aussi du dégoût et de la pitié. Quoi de plus cruel ?  
  
Harry se leva, près à partir avant que Draco ne se réveille et se mette à l'insulter mais il fût arrêté par l'entrée de Rogue et McGonagall, suivis des deux élèves chargés de les amener.  
  
Un bras l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans sa fuite et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, une bouche fût fougueusement pressée contre la sienne. Après quelques secondes de cette étreinte, celle-ci se retira et Harry sentit une main relever son menton pour le forcer à regarder la personne qui l'avait ainsi embrassé.  
  
-Draco...  
  
Le blond pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage d'ange, lui donnant un air de vulnérabilité. Le brun eut, à ce moment là, l'envie de le protéger et de l'aimer jusque la fin de sa vie. Harry porta sa main au visage de son amour et, après avoir recueilli quelques larmes du bout de son doigt, la porta à sa bouche et fondit en larmes à son tour. Scellant leur promesse silencieuse, il l'embrassa langoureusement le blond, sans faire attention à la classe derrière lui qui était bouche bée ni à Hermione et Ron qui criaient : « Ouais !! Ouais Harry, tu l'as fais !! Harry ! Harry ! ».  
  
Il sentit la langue de son amour quémander l'entrée de ses lèvres et il la suça avec délice. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, le blond lui adressait un sourire renversant et il crut qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer mais Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire de satisfaction profonde. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Draco :  
  
-Ah !! J'ai crus que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Je t'adore Draco ! Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs ce qui me retient de...  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais donna un voluptueux baiser au Serpentard sous les remarques grivoises des occupants de la salle et le regard atterré de Draco.  
  
-Nom de Dieu ! Désolée mais j'en avais trop envie !  
  
Soudain, juste avant que Harry puisse reprendre l'acquisition des lèvres du blond, McGonagall lança des étincelles du bout de sa baguette pour réintroduire un semblant d'ordre dans cette classe où tous les élèves semblaient avoir vu le Diable.  
  
-Très belle démonstration de réconciliation Gryffondor/Serpentard Messieurs, et Mlle Granger. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de reprendre le cours là où le professeur Flitwick l'a laissé. Vous me rejoindrez tous les quatre dans mon bureau à la fin de l'heure, ordonna t'elle.  
  
-Hum ! Merci beaucoup professeur, dit Flitwick d'une voix encore plus aigue qu'a l'accoutumée. Il était pourtant impossible de savoir si cet état était dû au fait qu'il avait été ému par la scène ou parce qu'il s'était égosillé à essayer de rétablir l'ordre.  
  
Draco et Harry s'installèrent cote à cote, leur main s'effleurant souvent mais, bien sûr, toujours accidentellement... Ils auraient pu s'inquiéter sur le fait que l'autre puisse le rejeter après réflexion mais les regards langoureux qui passaient entre eux ne laissaient plus aucune place au doute mais seulement à un amour sans borne.  
  
A la fin de l'heure au cours de laquelle ni Harry ni Draco ne firent attention aux paroles du prof, trop captivés par les regards enflammés qu'ils se lançaient. Le reste de la classe n'était pas non plus très attentive, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Hermione trépignait sur sa chaise, contrairement à son habitude et ignorait carrément les questions que le pauvre Flitwick tentait de lui poser. Ron, qui avait été délogé de sa place aux cotés de Harry par Draco, essayait de retenir un sourire attendri à chaque fois qu'il voyait la main des amoureux se toucher et une grimace d'effarement lorsqu'il vit avec effarement que Seamus lui faisait des œillades, sûrement encouragé par la victoire de la « mission » de Harry.  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le nouveau couple fut le dernier à passer la porte de la salle, voulant rester à l'endroit où il s'était enfin dévoilé. Hermione les poussa jusqu'au bureau de la responsable de Gryffondor mais les deux étaient complètement obnubilés l'un par l'autre et leur regard restait soudé si bien que Harry se prit une petite dizaine de personnes qui déambulaient dans les couloirs et que Draco se retrouva avec un début de coco bel œil après être rentré dans une armure qui se dégourdissait les jambes en plein milieu du passage. Tous les passants les regardaient bizarrement, trouvant non seulement étrange qu'ils soient à portée de vue sans essayer de se faire des croches pied et encore plus à cause des regards envoûtés qu'ils s'adressaient au dessus de l'épaule de Ron qui faisait de son mieux pour les soustraire aux regards indiscrets en scandant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir et qu'ils pouvaient circuler.  
  
Arrivés à la salle, Hermione et Ron furent surpris de voir que Dumbledore et Rogue étaient aussi présents pour l'entretien.  
  
-Asseyez vous jeunes gens, dis le directeur en faisant apparaître quatre chaises. Bien, j'ai appris par le professeur McGonagall ici présente qu'un certain nombre de choses s'étaient déroulées pendant le cours du professeur Flitwick, qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder...  
  
En effet, le professeur entra après avoir toqué rapidement à la porte en s'excusant de son retard.  
  
-Ainsi, poursuivit Dumbledore, j'aimerais entendre la version des faits des deux protagonistes de l'histoire !  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, les deux intéressés ne s'occupaient pas plus de lui qu'ils ne l'avaient fait avec Flitwick. Harry était en train de découvrir avec ravissement que les cheveux de Draco regroupaient beaucoup de nuances de couleurs, passant de l'or à l'argenté.  
  
-Hum, fit Hermione. Je peux parler à leur place ? Après tout, j'étais là.  
  
Dumbledore parut reflechir un instant puis sourit et acquiesça :  
  
-Bien sûr ! Nous n'allons pas déranger ces deux tourtereaux en les soumettant à toutes sorte de questions ennuyantes.  
  
Hermione ne parut pas se formaliser du fait qu'il allait donc les lui reléguer.  
  
-Avoir, commença le directeur, ils se sont battus.  
  
-Heu non, justifia la jeune femme. Ca c'est parce que Draco s'est pris une armure en arrivant. Ils se sont insulté mais n'en sont pas venus aux mains.  
  
En entendant son nom, le blond se retourna vers l'assemblée de professeurs mais son attention fut vite captivée par Harry qui tentait de découvrir pourquoi sa peau était si blanche en lui administrant pincements, grattements et même suçons.  
  
-Ils me dégoûtent, ronchonna Rogue. Regardez les se papouiller ! Que devient le monde ?  
  
-Hum...réfléchit le directeur. Il vaut mieux les laisser seuls. De toute façon, ils ne nous seront d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. Nous nous contenterons donc du témoignage de Miss Granger pour l'instant.  
  
Les deux adolescents furent relâchés et ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la chambre personnelle du Serpentard que lui conférait son statut de préfet en chef, sans faire attention aux regards étonnés, voire outrés des gens qu'ils croisaient.  
  
La porte juste passée, leurs lèvres se cherchaient déjà, demandant encore cette étreinte qu'on leur avait si vite enlevée.Ils se débarrassèrent vite de leurs peurs et préjugés et le brun se laissa facilement installer sur le large et luxueux lit de son amour.  
  
-Draco...gémit le brun. Je veux que tu le dises.  
  
Le blond le regarda calmement en souriant et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, lui dit en un souffle :  
  
-Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement !  
  
S'en suivit une lutte acharnée contre tout obstacle faisant barrière à leur désir, leurs vêtements tombèrent rapidement par terre roulés en boule dans un coin.  
  
Draco prit vite le devant des opérations, caressant Harry de ses mains expertes. Chacun de ses gestes était emprunt d'un désir et d'un amour sans borne et le brun répondait à ses caresses avec autant d'ardeur.  
  
Voyant que tous les deux étaient fins prêts, le Serpentard commença à pénétrer son aimé de ses deux doigts qui furent ensuite remplacés par son sexe en érection. Harry cria d'abord de douleur, sentant l'intrusion imposante en lui mais il ne tarda pas ensuite à ressentir du plaisir, s'abandonnant en toute confiance aux mains du blond.  
  
Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, criant chacun le nom de son amant. Ils reprirent ensuite lentement leur respiration, épuisés par cette étreinte passionnée.  
  
-Draco, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...  
  
Le jeune homme répeta inlassablement ces paroles, sanglotant doucement dans les bras qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir toucher.  
  
Ils pleurèrent tous les deux à l'unisson sur leur bonheur partagé qui avait failli être gâché par une stupide couverture de haine.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Pour toujours...  
  
FIN !!  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ?? J'espère ! Mais désolée, c'était mon premier one shot, mon premier lemon (chuis toute gênée ) et la fin était carrément à l'eau de rose mais moi j'aime bien ( Donc, soyez indulgents SVP et envoyez moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et désolée pour le vocabulaire quelque peu déplacé mais il est presque 2h du mat alors je commence à tirer de l'œil... Merchi beaucoup !!!  
  
Bouboutix 


End file.
